I'm a Hex Girl
by T1gerCat
Summary: So many years have passed since the two have last met. And yet nothing has changed. *Birthday gift to Jasper's Temptress*


**I'm A Hex Girl**

**A/N:** I wrote this as a birthday gift to Jasper's Temptress. It's not as perfect as I wanted it to be but her birthday is today so here it is. Happy birthday girlie, I hope you like it :D

The bar was circular. Black tables surrounded by black chairs had been removed from their rightful place by the small stage and had been replaced further away against the crimson walls. A rather large dance floor stood now in their place.

Sensual rock music came from the well hidden speakers high on the walls. A mass of teenage bodies in various stages of undress were swaying at the tempo in the dance floor. No one was fully conscious of how enticing the meat selection was. None of them paid any attention to the feeding frenzy around them. No one minded being someone's dinner.

They wouldn't be as long as the music was playing.

In fact one person of the band on the stage and one person sitting on the one and only sofa were aware. Of each other.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you lose control_

The singer of the band had her eyes locked on those belonging to the man seating in the middle of the sofa. He was sprawled as if he owned the place. He did.

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

Her lips turned to an enticing smirk as he caught the meaning of the lyrics and the cool and casual were instantly gone from his posture. He leaned forward just as she leaned backwards hiding her face in the dark red and blue smoke.

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_Put a spell on you_

The back up singers hid their leader much tot he frustration of the sitting man. The organ in his chest, that had been dead for so long, gave a series fast and furious beats as if awakened by the sultry voice.

Could it be her? Had she come to him after so long?

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make the sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight _

Clear blue eyes like the morning sky after a lengthy rain were hidden by thick black veil and yet their view was unobstracted. From her perch on the stage she drank him in, mesmerized by his sheer presence.

She had missed him, she could admit that now. She had put others before herself for far too long but she couldn't keep up the pretenses.

She thought she hated him once, but that wasn't true. He never inspired hate in her, only passion. That was what had her frightened so long ago but not anymore.

_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

Stormy blue green eyes met clear sky blue ones. The gazes locked. A caleidoscope of images were exchanged. Each word, each lyric uttered by the singer gave birth to memories in the man's mind.

A pained expression as death closed by.

Blushing cheeks at the realization that time had been spent to thoughts for her.

A soft smile in lieu of the 'thank you' that couldn't be uttered.

Carefree laughter for his teasing words at a small town beauty contest.

Heartfelt goodbyes when it was time for him to move on.

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

She had put a spell on him. The blasted baby vampire had enslaved him with nothing but her true feeligns. Feeligns clouded by responsibilities as she was too young to peoperly understand. Feelings based on the unique ability to see past his crimes and legends to the man beneath it all.

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

He had put a spell on her. The ancient, older than time hybrid had enslaved her with nothing but his true self. The true self hidden beneath the legends that painted him in darkness and gory details. The true self that was bared to her in all his human glory when their eyes met.

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you _

Once upon a time their eyes would meet and the rest of the world would fade away leaving only them and their feeligns.

It still did.

**The end**


End file.
